Speak
by Rainbowkiwii
Summary: (Elementary/present AU) One day in fifth grade, Makoto meets an ocean eyed boy with selective mutism. The boy may not want to talk, but Makoto will continue to be patient with him until the day he does.


Makoto didn't notice him at first, although it wasn't very surprising. The charcoal haired, ocean eyed boy was very quiet, and often shied away from the others. He had only noticed the new boy when his kind elementary school teacher pointed him out to the emerald eyed boy.

"Makoto-kun, did you see Haruka-kun over there yet?" she questioned, directing Makoto's attention to the boy. He was currently in the sandbox, scooping sand into a bucket with an expressionless face. Makoto didn't like to see kids playing alone, and his teacher knew that very well. She could tell by the look of concern etched on Makoto's face that he was worried about the other boy's loneliness.

"I'm going to go say hi, okay?" he asked her. The teacher nodded, and Makoto went on his way, a content smile on his face. The teacher couldn't help but smile as well.

_Makoto is such a sweet boy,_ Her smile faltered for a moment. _But I just can't help but wonder what his reaction will be to Haru. Even I can't place what's wrong with him..._ The teacher then recalled an earlier conversation with his parents.

_"You're saying he won't speak at all?"_

_"Yes," Haru's mother sniffed, and his father comforted her with a pat on the shoulder. "We have no idea what's wrong. We were hoping that by sending him here, he'd make friends and open up." The teacher realized how hard it must be to suddenly move for a kid, making her all the more determined to meet this family's needs. She nodded with enthusiasm._

_"I'll make sure Haru makes lots of friends."_

She grinned once again. She knew Makoto, one of her best students, would be perfect for the job. A sweet angel like him could make anybody come out of their shy shell. Plus, Makoto didn't have very many friends either, so why not?

Meanwhile, Makoto had approached the boy in the sandbox, with a gentle smile on his face.

"Hello, Haru." he greeted softly. Haru looked up at Makoto, acknowledging his presence. Although Haru was slightly confused as to how Makoto knew his name, he didn't question it. Makoto kept his smile.

"Do you mind if I join you Haru?" Haru shook his head, indicating that it was okay.

"Great!" Makoto said, and got right to work. They worked silently side by side, with Makoto giving occasional glances at Haru. Haru's face remained stoic as ever, but he never shooed Makoto away. This was the first sign to Makoto that something was wrong. Makoto had never met someone in his life that hadn't talked for this long. He decided to try and ask him what was up.

"Haruka, what's wrong? I'll listen if you want. I can keep any secret." Suddenly, Haru stopped building, and faced Makoto. His expression remained the same, but his eyes told a different story. Makoto could tell that he did what he shouldn't have by the way Haru's eyes flared, as if to say, "don't you dare ask me about it." He then got up, and began to run far away from Makoto. The green eyed boy was shocked at the sudden action, and called out to Haru.

"Wait, Haru! I'm sorry, I won't ask again, I promise!"

But Haru was too upset to listen to him at that moment.

The next day Haru came back to school, and saw Makoto. When their eyes met, Makoto immediately got a guilty expression written all across his face. Haru knew he hadn't meant to hurt him, so he attempted to go over and make peace with the brunette haired boy. He sat next to him and touched his hand. Makoto looked up and saw Haru's face. His expression was now softened, and Makoto could only guess that he had forgiven him.

"D-do you forgive me?" he asked in a quiet voice. Haru nodded, and Makoto smiled gently again.

"Okay! Because I want to play with you outside again," he said. Haru nodded. He couldn't help but feel calm when Makoto talked to him. His voice was soothing and quiet, not like the other kids' obnoxious voices. "Oh, and Haru?" Haru tilted his head, as if granting Makoto permission to ask the question.

"Let's be friends for a long time, okay?" Haru tensed. He wasn't sure how he felt about this, but Makoto seemed like a nice boy, so why not? He nodded in approval.

Several years passed, and it was the boys' final year in middle school. After all that time, Haru had still not talked even once. It made Makoto slightly worried, but over the course of time, he learned and memorized all of Haru's expressions and gestures, so he could get through each day with the boy. He was the one who kept Haru safe from all of the false accusations and bullies after all these years, to which Haru was grateful. However, it seemed that a new problem had arisen this year: the tables had turned, and now the bullies were targeting Makoto. It started at around the middle of the year; when the two would hear snickers from behind them. It was easy to ignore, until it escalated into name calling, then vandalism. Makoto's locker was covered in slurs referring to his sexual orientation, but he put on a brave face for Haru's sake. He knew that he was getting bullied because he hung out with a weird kid that never spoke, but it didn't really bother him.

And then came the day that the boys had pulled the final straw.

The duo was approached after school by the usual bullies, and this time, they were looking for a fight.

"Hey, fag. Why do you still hang out with that Nanase kid? Everyone knows he has mental issues. He probably has never had any real friends until you showed up. I guess you're both losers together." His group all snickered. Makoto could feel his temper rising. He was fine with being called a fag and a loser, but he knew exactly how Haru felt when people talked about him. With his fists shaking, he spoke in a calm manner.

"I suggest you get away before you do something you regret. I don't want I have to send anyone to the nurse's office." Haru could practically feel the anger radiating off of Makoto, and tried to calm him down.

"Aw, look Makoto! Your boyfriend's tryna cheer you up! Your kind disgusts me. Especially kids like Nanase. He might as well go kill himself." the kid said, emphasizing the last part with a menacing tone. Makoto snapped his head up in fury, and before the boy even knew how to react, he laid sprawled out on the floor, blood dripping down his face. The others looked at Makoto in shock.

"Say _one more thing_ about Haru, and you'll wish you'd never been born, _got it_?" he hissed, his voice full of venom. The boys shakily nodded, then scrambled to get out of Makoto's sight. After the incident was over, Makoto only sighed and turned to Haru to apologize. However, Haru only sat there, a look of hurt and terror blended in his blue orbs.

"Hey Haru, just ignore them. You shouldn't kill yourself no matter what anyone tells you. You're perfect just the way you are, okay?" Makoto said. Haru took a look at Makoto. He noticed the weary look in Makoto's eyes, and came to the realization that Makoto had gone through more than he had in the past few years of being at school. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He gave Makoto a light hug, as if to say, "I'm sorry for being too shy to stand up for myself." Makoto smiled and hugged back. For him, this was a big achievement. It told him that Haru had finally opened up enough to make physical contact with him.

_Don't worry, Haru. I'll always be here for you_.

Two years had passed since that day, and they were currently in their second year of high school. Haru now had a strange infatuation with water and swimming, which probably emerged from the many summers spent with Makoto. But despite all of this, he still had never spoken once. However, a new achievement for Makoto had been reached. It was during class that this happened. It came in the form of a piece of paper being shoved at him, coming from Haru.

'Makoto. We should go swimming after school.' Personally, Makoto was beyond ecstatic about this. He had never, ever received a written note from Haru in all of his years of knowing him. It was always a nod or shake of the head. His grin split his face as he scribbled his response.

'That sounds great!'

After school had came faster than the duo had expected, and they both rushed to Makoto's house to get their swimsuits on. See, Haru had accumulated a habit of going to Makoto's house after school to do homework and play games. Haru loved Makoto's family, because they were just like Makoto: Sweet and caring. Haru smiled; he didn't know what he'd do without his Makoto by his side. Makoto caught this rare smile, but didn't say a thing. He was overjoyed just getting a note from the black haired boy. They changed quickly and headed for the door, when Haru suddenly stopped him. Makoto turned to Haru, who seemed to be pointing at a pen and paper. Makoto understood, and grabbed the objects Haru requested.

'Makoto, there's something I need to tell you before we go.' he wrote. Said emerald eyed boy was confused by his companion's sudden behavior, but went along with it anyway. Obviously this was very important to Haru, so Makoto would devote his time and attention to it.

"Okay Haru. Take your time." Haru nodded, and began to write. All the while, Makoto sat there trying to figure out what he had wanted to say. When he was done, he shakily handed the paper to Makoto.

'Makoto, I think it's time you knew the reason I don't speak.' Makoto's heart pounded with anticipation. He'd been waiting for this for almost six years now. 'Way back a long time ago, before I met you, I met this kid in third grade named Rin. He and I had an okay friendship, until one day I beat him in a race. It was harmless to me, but he was competitive so it hurt his pride. He lashed out on me, calling me a lot of names, then said I should just disappear so no one would ever have to have to see me again. After that, I never saw him. I was hurt so badly that I could never speak about it. I was afraid that if I spoke, everyone would say hurtful things, and call me a wimp, or something along those lines. But then I met you.' Makoto could feel his breath hitch in his throat, and his heart beat faster. 'You made me see that not everyone is bad, and maybe it is okay to talk. Makoto... thank you for being there for me. I hope I never have to leave your side.' Makoto shakily put down the letter and stared at Haru. Awe was the only emotion that could describe what Makoto felt at that moment. He smiled at Haru.

_I hope I never leave your side either_.

"C'mon Haru. Let's go swimming." he said. Haru smiled brightly and followed Makoto. He was so glad he'd told him everything. He was so glad he had a friend like Makoto. However, there was still one more thing he had to get off of his chest...

The sun was just beginning to set, and Haru and Makoto were nearing the end of their swim session. They floated side by side in silence, watching the sun sink beneath the horizon. Suddenly, Makoto felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to face Haru, but was caught by surprise when instead, he felt Haru's soft lips on his own. Makoto felt his face get hot, and his heart pound with nervous excitement.

"Haru, what was-"

"Makoto. I love you." Makoto was frozen for a moment. Time seemed to stop all around him. Then, he vibrated with joy as all of what happened registered in his brain.

He talked.

He talked he talked he talked he talked he talked he talked he talked!

_He talked_. For the first time in six years, Makoto finally got to hear that voice he'd been waiting so long to hear. And the best part? Haru harbored the same feelings Makoto had always been so hesitant to reveal. He kissed him back gently, thinking that this was the best day ever.

"Haru, I love you too."


End file.
